A Light in the Darkness
by Blade100
Summary: It has been one year since the events of Devil May Cry 4, and Nero is ready to enjoy his anniversary with his girlfriend, Kyrie. But when an unknown being kidnaps her, Nero will meet new allies and face new enemies to save his girl from his Nemisis.


A/N Hello there. My name is Blade100, and you are my reader, right? If you ain't, leave now, before I get medieval on your butt. No then, this is my first Devil May Cry story, and honestly, Devil May Cry 4 is the first game in the series I've ever played. The only other game that could make that list would be the first Viewtiful Joe game where he made a cameo appearance. So let's try to go easy on me, hmm?

Now then, let's get this party started!

**Happy Anniversary, Nero**

Nero couldn't believe this. Here he was. In a place he couldn't believe he would willingly enter a year ago. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his human hand, awaiting his flowers.

"Come on…"

"We're sorry sir, but your order is taking a bit more time than expected."

"It's just a few roses!"

"Please sir, calm down. You're scaring the other customers."

"What other customers!? I'm the only one he-!" Nero was interrupted as a bouquet of roses was suddenly pushed into his face by the woman.

"Here are your flowers sir! Have a nice day and come back soon!"

Nero's eyes twitched in rage, but he kept his cool, placing the money on counter before grabbing the flowers and walking out. It had been an entire year since the incident with Sanctus and Dante. One whole year devoted to rebuilding and healing…A whole year of dating the girl of his dreams. His Kyrie. His world.

By now, many of the people accepted Nero's partly demonic physiology. Some when as far as to think of him as a hero. Still, many could not so easily overcome the fact that Nero was part demon, no matter what he did. Honestly though, he could have cared less about them. He was happy. He was happy because for a whole year, he had someone no one else did. He had Kyrie.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked down the sidewalk of the city, Fortuna. Today was there anniversary, and Nero swore that he would make it a good one. Sure, he was not the romantic type, but he'd sooner kill himself than ruin a day like this for his Kyrie.

So, with a bouquet of roses in one hand, and the hope of a perfect day, he ventured off to Kyrie's home to get the day started.

Of course, the life of a man like Nero, rarely goes as hoped.

* * *

"Kyrie?" Nero called, seeing her door open.

No response.

"Kyrie!" he said louder.

No response.

"Kyrie!" he screamed, a cold chill coursing through his veins as he ran inside the house, taking his gun out with his demonic arm, the flowers in the other. What he saw sent another cold chill down his body, before he felt a burning hot hatred.

A tall being in a black cloak stood over Kyrie's fallen body. The being slowly looked at the newcomer and his blue eyes pierced through our hero's body, his face covered by the hood of the cloak and his physical features a mystery. Not that Nero cared for what the man looked like, if he hurt Kyrie, he would be dead either way.

"Hello, Nero."

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to Kyrie!?"

"Don't worry. She's not dead. I have no use for a dead lover."

"W-what did you say?" Nero whispered, before his eyes turned blood red. He dropped the flowers and took out his sword and charged at the man, swinging his sword to the left of the man. "You're dead!"

The blade of the Red Queen came to a halt as the man grabbed the blade with his right hand, holding it back. "You're strong. Stronger than I expected. But not that strong." Suddenly, a red and blue blur shot forward and slammed into Nero's gut, causing the boy to cough blood, before being sent flying out the door. "And now you, my love," the man said, and picked up Kyrie's sleeping body with his right hand, and running out the backdoor.

"K-K-Kyrie!" groaned Nero as he forced his body up. He quickly picked up his sword and gun and gave chase, ignoring the pain in his gut and wiping away any of his blood. "I'm coming, Kyrie!"

* * *

The being placed Kyrie over his shoulder and jumped high into the air and landed onto the roof of a nearby building. He turned around and his blue eyes spied the young hero chasing after him. "Persistent little brat, isn't he…?" he asked. "Slow him down, but don't kill him…Not yet."

"Yes, Master," They answered.

* * *

Nero jumped onto the building's fire escape and quickly began running up the metal stairs, soon reaching the roof and seeing the man in the black cloak jump onto another building, Kyrie on his shoulder.

He quickly followed, but was cut off as a black mass appeared out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere exactly, he would realize as he turned around and saw dozens of large black scarabs flying around him. They were all flying to the same spot. Right in front of him.

They flew on top of one another and began moving as one, soon taking the form of what looked like a giant pill bug. The only difference were the blood red eyes on the massive creature's 'face' and the gaping mouth, which had more than three rows of teeth. The strange unity of scarabs roared at Nero, and rolled up into a black wheel and began to charge at Nero with amazing speed.

"I don't have time for this!" Nero yelled, pulling out his sword and revving it before slicing through the pill bug demon, the two halves crashing behind him. He quickly resumed his chase after Kyrie's kidnapper, but was stopped as he heard the sounds of small wings in the air. Spinning around, he saw the two masses of black scarabs form new shapes, making two separate figures.

The figures were humanoid in nature, but they lacked eyes, hair, or any other features. They were just black figures, with smooth skin made out of scarabs. The two charged at Nero, who shot one in the head, and dodged the second.

The swordsman held his demonic hand up and a larger form manifests around it and stretches to grab the humanoid in his grip. As soon as the creature was in his grip he tightened his grip, crushing the scarabs and reducing a majority of them into bug guts.

He shuddered as he realized what he just did, wiping his hand against his coat before the other humanoid from earlier grabbed Nero from behind in a bear hug. The monster's head was already healed and it was crushing our hero.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" roared Nero as broke out of the humanoid's grip and sliced the creature in half. He didn't stop there though and began hacking away at every single scarab he saw, reducing the bugs to corpses. He stomped on the last of the critters and turned around, looking for any sign of the kidnaper. "Where are you, you son of a…Jackpot," he grinned, spying the man carrying Kyrie into a nearby forest.

* * *

"The boy yet follows," They stated

"I know. He'll be here soon," the man replied, before placing Kyrie down on the floor of the boat. "We shall deal with him."

"N-Nero."

"Well look who decided to join the party. How do you feel my dear?" the man inquired as Kyrie slowly awoke.

Instantly, Kyrie recognized him as her attacker and she tried to move her body, but found she could not. She felt like her whole body had fallen asleep, like there were needles all over her body. The only real movement was her body quivering in fear, as she saw the figure move closer to her and crouched down so he could see into her eyes.

"So…beautiful. So pure. You will make a fine wife, and bearer of my children," he whispered, petting Kyrie's cheek with his hand.

"W-who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You'll find this all out soon enough. For now, go to sleep."

"Master. He's here," They declared.

"…You chose a find time to awaken my love. Because now, you will witness the end of your false lover," the man whispered before rising up.

"Let her go!" Nero demanded, seeing Kyrie, her kidnapper, and a third being on a fisherman boat.

The third being resembled the kidnapper as he two wore a black cloak and hood. The difference was that this being was much bigger in size, practically three times Nero's size. Another different feature was the single yellow eyeball, glowing brightly under the hood.

Suddenly the third being held up it's arms and streams of scarabs shot out the giant's sleeves. The army of bugs swarmed down upon Nero, latching themselves to the swordsman's body, and soon the young warrior is completely covered in demon bugs, save for his head.

"We cannot hold him for long, Master."

"Then I shall make this quick," the 'Master' responded, jumping off the ship and advancing to Nero.

"You son of a bitch! Give me Kyrie or so help me I will rip you apart!" Nero roared.

"Rebellious until the end, aren't we, hero? I'll try to make this as painless as possible," chuckled the Master as he held up his left arm. Nero's eyes widened as he saw the demonic arm. It was made up of a red and blue hide, and it seemed to glow with energy. In other words, it was exactly like his right hand... "Surprised? Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions..."

"AH!"

"In Hell," the Master smiled as he dug his demonic arm deep into Nero's chest, blood staining his arm and Nero's coat. "Now…where is-Ah. There it is," he continued before literally ripping out Nero's heart.

"NERO!" Kyrie cried, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to force her body up and to her love. "NO! NO!"

"Ah…A broken heart. How poetic. How tragic. How stupid," commented the Master as he crushed the red organs in his hand and looked at Nero. "Don't worry…I'm sure Kyrie and I will make a wonderful couple."

"K-Kyrie…I-I'll save you…Kyrie…"

"No. No you won't, Nero. This time, you've failed. Your love has failed. And the price of failure…is death."

"Kyrie…"

"Nero!!!"

"Oh. And before I forget... Happy anniversary Nero."

**END**

Boy that was depressing. Maybe I should have considered an M rating to this story? Don't worry, that was probably the most bloody and violent scene in this story. Also, don't worry. This story isn't over yet. True love always prevail….or does it?

Read and review! Tell me what your theories are on who 'the Master' is, and tell me your comments on what has gone on so far. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as it is balanced. (I don't completely suck at writing, right?) Flamers will get THEIR heart ripped out. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.


End file.
